


D10S

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwykle nie wiedział jak przyjmować komplementy, robił się wtedy nieśmiały, nawet jeśli komplementowało go dziecko, dla którego był największym idolem. Ale gdy chwalił go Gerard, czuł się jak w niebie, doceniony jak nigdy wcześniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D10S

Leo wszedł do szatni jako pierwszy i od razu został pchnięty na jedną z szafek. Piłka w nagrodę za hat-trick wypadła mu z rąk i poturlała się gdzieś po podłodze. W ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, zbyt zajęty całowaniem Gerarda, który pojawił się jakby znikąd.

\- Byłeś dzisiaj niesamowity – pochwalił Geri, przerywając pocałunek tylko na moment. – Zawsze jesteś, ale dzisiaj… Nie mogłem przestać na ciebie patrzeć. Pieprzony hat-trick… Jesteś taki utalentowany… Tak cholernie perfekcyjny.

Te słowa działały na Leo lepiej niż jakakolwiek gadka podczas seksu. Zwykle nie wiedział jak przyjmować komplementy, robił się wtedy nieśmiały, nawet jeśli komplementowało go dziecko, dla którego był największym idolem. Ale gdy chwalił go Gerard, czuł się jak w niebie, doceniony jak nigdy wcześniej. Od niego nigdy nie usłyszałby kłamstwa na temat swoich umiejętności, nawet jeśli miałaby to być negatywna opinia. A Geri potrafił dopiec, gdy mecz był wyjątkowo nieudany.

\- Ulalala!

\- Zaraz będzie parno!

\- Włączyć wam nastrojową muzykę?!

\- Ja strzeliłem aż cztery gole, a mnie tak nie całujesz!

Jeden po drugim do szatni zaczęła się schodzić reszta drużyny. Gerard warknął poirytowany, słysząc ich komentarze i gwizdy, ale ani myślał odrywać się od Leo, który dzień po urodzinach dał mu kolejny wspaniały prezent – zwycięstwo.

\- Czy to moja szafka? – zapytał nagle Ter Stegen.

\- Możesz się z nią pożegnać – zaśmiał się Dani. – Zabrudzili ją swoją słodką do porzygu miłością. Serio chłopaki, tak przy ludziach?

Gerard pokazał mu środkowy palec i jak gdyby nic się nie stało kontynuował całowanie Leo, który zawstydzony nie odpowiadał na jego pocałunki, ale też go nie odpychał, po prostu poddawał mu się z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Oni nadal to robią! – zawołał Ney.

\- Zaraz wypali mi oczy! – dodał Dani. Jak zwykle Brazylijczycy musieli być najgłośniejsi.

Gdy Gerard nagle zaczął zdejmować z siebie koszulkę, gwizdy się nasiliły, zwłaszcza u Alvesa, który chwilę później dostał ową koszulką w twarz.

\- Zasłoń nią sobie oczy – poradził mu Gerard i całym swoim ciałem osłonił Leo, nim znowu dobrał się do jego ust.

\- Śmierdzi jak mokry pies – stwierdził Dani i rzucił koszulką w Ivana. Ten odrzucił ją do Bartry, a ten do Adriano. W końcu po jednym okrążeniu całej szatni, ubranie wróciło do prawowitego właściciela, lodując na jego głowie. Geri nawet się nie ruszył.

Drużyna zaczęła się zabierać za przygotowania do pójścia pod prysznic, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Ter Stegena, który bezskutecznie próbował dostać się do swojej szafki. Chciał jakoś przesunąć obu kolegów, ale Gerard okazał się zbyt silny, otaczając Leo jak kokon nie do przebicia. Niemiec westchnął pokonany i usiadł, by rozwiązać sobie buty. Może niedługo przestaną.

Na szczęście dla niego do szatni wszedł trener i uciszył roześmiane towarzystwo, które było w dobrym humorze po wysokiej wygranej. Dani puścił muzykę i tańczył do niej razem z Neymarem, inni żartowali i dowcipkowali, ale wszyscy jak jeden mąż ucichli, gdy pojawił się Lucho.

Tylko Gerard wciąż nie pamiętał, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Pique, wstrzymaj się chwilowo z wysysaniem z Leo duszy i posłuchaj co mam do powiedzenia.

Nawet Gerard nie zamierzał stawiać się trenerowi. Rozczarowany odszedł od Leo i stanął przy swojej szafce. Ter Stegen wykorzystał ten moment i otworzył swoją, skutecznie odstraszając też od niej samego Messiego, który usiadł na swoim miejscu pomiędzy Neymarem i Suarezem.

\- Zagraliście dzisiaj wspaniały mecz i wszyscy zasłużyliście na wyróżnienie – zaczął Enrique. – Całe to pierdolenie o nie rozstrzygniętym rewanżu zostawię dla prasy, ale wam powiem, że jesteście już w finale. Nie ma mowy, że damy sobie strzelić osiem goli w rewanżu, za dobrze dziś graliście, żeby to zaprzepaścić.

\- To też twoja zasługa, trenerze – wtrącił się Iniesta.

\- Nauczcie się przyjmować komplementy, ja dziś nic wielkiego nie zrobiłem – upierał się Lucho. – Ale dziękuję za docenienie. Jeszcze raz gratulacje za wspaniałą grę. Oby tak dalej, a Puchar jest nasz, musicie tylko dawać z siebie wszystko w każdym meczu.

\- Visca el Barca! – zakrzyknął nagle Gerard, zachęcając też resztę drużyny do okrzyków.

\- Visca el Barca y Visca Catalunya! – odpowiedzieli mu chórem wszyscy, nawet trener, choć z nieco mniejszym zaangażowaniem.

Zespół znów wpadł w euforię, zaczęły się drobne przyśpiewki, więc Enrique zdecydował się opuścić w tym momencie szatnię, życząc jeszcze wszystkim dobrej nocy. Nikt go jednak nie usłyszał.

Leo w końcu odnalazł swoją zagubioną piłkę i razem z Suarezem zrobili sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Gerard już go więcej nie zaczepiał, ale obserwował z uśmiechem, jak razem z drugim strzelcem tego meczu cieszy się ze zwycięstwa.

Po wyjściu spod prysznicy niektórzy zawodnicy zaczęli opuszczać szatnię grupami. Gerard i Leo przyłączyli się do Ardy i Iniesty. Cała czwórka rozmawiała o głupotkach gdy Gerard, dla zabawy podbijający do tej pory piłkę Leo, zatrzymał się nagle i skierował w stronę innego korytarza.

\- Co jest? – zdążył jeszcze spytać Turek nim Gerard porzucił piłkę i ruszył w kierunku Czeryszewa, który właśnie zmierzał do wyjścia ze stadionu, by dołączyć do reszty drużyny.

\- O nie – wyszeptał Leo doskonale wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie.

Gerard cały w skowronkach wyjął ze swojej torby pojedynczą różę i podszedł do rywala od tyłu. Klepnął go lekko w ramię, ale nim ten zdążył się odwrócić, podstawił mu kwiat pod nos.

\- Co do…

\- Dla ciebie – wyjaśnił Gerard, wciskając mu różę do ręki. – W podzięce.

Czeryszew odwrócił się cały wściekły i gotowy do walki, ale nie rzucił się na Gerarda, do którego właśnie podeszli Turan i Andreas. Leo został z tyłu, gotowy wkroczyć w razie nagłego wypadku, ale póki co dał rozwiązać tę sprawę pierwszemu kapitanowi.

Gerard jak zwykle igrał z ogniem, ale miał szczęście, że nie był sam, a ze świadkami. W przeciwnym razie Czeryszew zamiast zostawić go bez słowa, pewnie spróbowałby go uderzyć.

Gdy zawodnik Valencii zniknął im z oczu, Iniesta walnął Gerarda w tył głowy.

\- Dureń – skomentował. – Kiedyś się doigrasz.

\- Proszę cię. Przecież nie pójdzie z tym do prasy, bo to jego by wyśmiali, nie mnie. Na mnie tylko by gwizdali podczas meczy. Co robią tak czy inaczej, więc…

\- Więc jazda do domu – nakazał mu Andres. – Leo, zabierz go.

\- Tak, mamo – odparł sarkastycznie. – Chodź, Gerard. Idziemy do domu.

\- Poprzytulać się? – zapytał entuzjastycznie.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Znowu to robią – wyszeptał Arda do Iniesty, który tylko westchnął odpowiedzi.

Leo doznał w domu deja vu, gdy zaraz po wejściu Gerard pchnął go na ścianę i zaczął całować jak w szatni.

\- Wiesz, że teraz nikt cię nie uratuje? – powiedział mu pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Trener tu nie przyjdzie.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie martwi – stwierdził i dał się podnieść, mocno oplatając Gerarda w pasie nogami.

\- To dobrze. Zasługujesz na więcej pochwał za mecz, pulga.

\- Więc zacznij gadać.

Zaczął. A kiedy już skończył, Leo czuł się jak Bóg wielbiony przez wiernych. A Gerard był jego najwierniejszym wyznawcą.


End file.
